Sleepless in Litchfield
by Zombielover86
Summary: Beep,Beep,Beep,Beep...
1. Chapter 1

Sleepless in Litchfield

Yup another! I am writing all the others aswell but new ideas keep popping into y head that I want to share with you guys!

Piper and Alex centric again of course so will contain femslash.

I own nothing!

Chapter 1

Pipers P.O.V

_Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep_

"Alex, turn the alarm off," I muttered, keeping my eyes closed and snuggling a bit more under the covers. "Alex?"

"Piper?" I felt a hand grasp my own, gently running there fingers over the back of it. "Piper, open your eyes,"

"No, come on Alex. Ten more minutes," I groaned pushing my head into the pillow. I couldn't remember what we had done last night but I felt the exhaustion right to my core.

"Please?"

Not being able to resist the whispered plea, I slowly forced my eyes open wincing at the suddenness of the bright light. My eyes watered as I tried to focus.

"What time is it?" I squinted, making out the shape of a person sitting next to the bed.

"Piper, do you know where you are?" Gradually the fog surrounding my thoughts began to clear as I quickly looked around.

White walls entering my vision made my mind jump as the beeping got louder, Alex's apartment didn't have white walls. They were a soft yellow with a teal finish.

Sharply I turned my head to ask Alex what was going on but instead Polly was sitting there. She was leaning towards me with tears running down her cheeks.

"Polly? What are you doing here?" I asked in confusion, "Are you ok, did something happen? Where's Alex?"

"Sweetie I need you to listen to me, Alex is where she has been for awhile. She's in prison, like you were but right now your in the hospital. Something happened there and you were hurt..."

"No,no,no," I stopped her, snatching my hand away.

"You've been in here for a whole now Piper, when you were hurt you developed an infection that went into your blood stream. It threw a clot in you heart which made you stop breathing and you were brought here."

"No! Stop!" I cried out, ignoring the sharp pain in my hand as I brought my hands up to cover my ears.

The more she spoke, the more vague images popped into my head.

_Alex in beige scrubs, Alex in a laundry room, Alex in a Chapel._

"The doctors were able to get you breathing again and had to perform surgery on your heart to clear the clot but it took a long time and you slipped into a coma. They said it was your bodies way of protecting and healing itself from the infection and oxygen deprivation,"

_Alex gently running her fingers over mine as we sat on a bed, Alex waving cards in my face and laughing._

"Sweetie, you've been unconscious now for 3 weeks,"

"I...I..." My own tears began to fall, as images of another woman in an angel costume thrusting a cross at me and cutting me. "3 weeks?"

"You had us so worried Pipes, your mom had gone to get your doctor ok?"

I just nodded, letting the tears fall as reality came crashing back down.

**Alex's P.O.V**

Its been three weeks now and still I haven't heard a word about Piper, everyday I have been calling her mom and Polly, hell I even got hold of Cal's number but not one of them would accept my call.

No one would tell me a single thing about her, and it was killing me. The dark swirly blackness creeped up on me every night as I wondered if she was alive or dead.

**Flashback**

**"Hey, yo Chapman you ain't looking so hot girl," Involuntarily my head spun at the sound of Taystee's voice, it was full of concern. The second my eyes landed on Piper I understood why.**

**Slowly she began walking over to the ghetto dorms table, her face as pale as I have ever seen it. Her hands were shaking so badly I could hear the contents of her tray rattling from over here.**

**My heart jumped into my throat as a steady stream of blood began to pour from her nose.**

**"Piper?" I shouted, shoving myself away from the table and quickly getting to my feet. "PIPER!"**

**I watched in horror as her knees buckled and she crumpled to the floor, hands from other prisoners shot out to catch her as the canteen erupted in chaos.**

**I was by her side in an instant, gently pulling her head into my lap. The other girls were forced back as the guards pushed through.**

**I barely paid them any attention, only hearing snippets of there shouted words. That was until Reynolds screamed on her radio for someone to call an ambulance, I was about to shout back at her saying no that Piper hates hospitals when it finally clicked how her lips were becoming blue.**

**"Move!" Roughly I was pulled away from Piper as Bennett knelt beside her and starting performing CPR. I felt bile rise up as I watched Pipers body give under each push of his hands. A crack was the last straw for my stomach as I turned my body, a bucket was shoved under my face as I completely lost the breakfast I had just eaten.**

**"Easy," Red's whispered voice entered my ears as hands began rubbing up and down my back.**

**I spun back around as voices I didn't recognise entered the mix. Two paramedics forced there way through the crowd with a back board and a defib machine, falling to there knees either side of the love of my life's lifeless body.**

**"Do not watch this," Red spoke again and her hands gripped the sides of my head forcing me to turn away and look at her.**

**Even though I couldn't see what they were doing, my body jumped and quaked at every shouted 'CLEAR!'**

**I don't know how much time passed like this, it felt like and eternity, before Reds hands left my face and quickly wrapped around my shoulders pulling my face into the crook of her neck.**

**"She will be fine," She whispered, as fast paced steps shot by us an silence filled the room.**

**End of flashback**

Reviews? PWEASE?


	2. Chapter 2

Sleepless in Litchfield

See chapter 1

Thank you so much for the reviews and follows! I love seeing them light up my phone!

The updates might be slow because I am writing all my stories on my iPhone.

I still own nothing!

Chapter 2

Pipers P.O.V

"So everything is looking good, I know you still feel quite weak but I think it's time we released you," My head shot up, as my hand was taken into a vice grip by my mother.

"You want to send her back? She only woke up yesterday!" She snapped, glaring at the doctor in front of us. I had expected they would send me back quickly so it didn't really phase me.

"She has been in here for three weeks, the infection has cleared up nicely so there is barely any chance that she could throw another clot. I believe she's out of the woods now." He explained calmly back to her.

"But there's a chance she could relapse?"

"A very slim chance, however the more pressing matter will be the withdrawal symptoms. She won't be able to be on the morphine that we are giving her here back at the prison. So it's better she comes off it now because otherwise the withdrawal symptoms will be worse the longer shes on."

"This is..."

"Mom," I whispered, cutting her off. "I'll be fine," I tried to reassure her squeezing her hand back.

"No, you should be in the hospital, you've barely got any strength in you and sending you back to that filthy place is a disaster waiting to happen!" She protested, her glare still set on the doctor who was beginning to look uncomfortable.

"Its out of my hands I'm afraid, in cases like this where the person is incarserated they are to be sent back to the prison once the patient is out of immediate danger. The prison Miss Chapman is at has a fully stocked clinic and medical team should anything happen, and if she does relapse she will be brought straight back here,"

"When do I go back?" I asked, bringing his attention to me.

"Transport will be arranged for this afternoon, I just need you to sign some release papers,"

"Ok,"

xxxxxxx

Time passed quickly, as I listened to my mother argue with my lawyer on the phone. Polly came in shortly after the doctor left, looking as happy as my mother. She just sat by the side of my bed in silence gripping onto my hand.

A knock on the door stopped my mother mid sentence before Bennett slowly walked in. He gave me a sympathetic smile before asking my mother and Polly to say there goodbyes.

i was immediately wrapped up in multiple arms and whispered words.

i pulled away and looked at Polly softly, she looked like she was barely holding it together, "Pol?"

"Can I cry this time?" She muttered, not even waiting for my reply before her tears started falling. "I almost lost you, and now you have to go back to that place."

"I'm going to be fine, and I'll see you on visitation day okay?" I smiled opening my arms weakly, which she fell into.

"Right Piper you listen to me," My mom called out making me and Polly separate, "You are going to eat every meal you are given in there, I'm going to send you some lotion for your chest it should help the pain some. If you need pain killers you ask for them, no trying to be tough."

"Ok mom, I promise," I smiled, rolling my eyes slightly which made her cuff the back of my head lightly. "See you at visits, ok?"

"Yes sweetheart, I love you," She whispered, placing a gentle kiss on my forehead which Polly quickly repeated with the same words of love.

xxxxxx

The ride back to the prison was a painful one, my doctor had given me my last shy of morphine that morning and it began to wear off at the beginning of the journey. Every bump or pothole we hit racked my body with pain, which accompanied the painful sensation of pins and needles that echoed through me aswell. The day before I hadn't felt strong enough to walk around a bit so the first ounce of exercise my body had was walking from the wheelchair to the transport van. It made the blood rush to parts of my body I hadn't used in almost a month.

The atmosphere in the van was just as bad, Bennett had expressed his anger at the system to me as he pushed me to the van. He also believed I shouldn't be going back so soon but no one would listen him, he was one of the good ones at that place with not believing in treating us like we were different from everyone else.

Then there was Morello, who'd just smiled at me and stayed silent which worried me immediately. I didn't know if she was trying to give me space or if she was terrified of me now, hell I'm terrified of me.

i kept my eyes firmly on my lap and I knew the second we left the main road and onto the prison grounds. The jolt of going off concrete and onto gravel, made a gasp leave my lips. Pain shot to every nerve ending in my body as my stomach churned.

Morello, hearing my gasp of pain eased the van to a stop before whispering something to Mr Bennett who nodded back. I watched in confusion as they both climbed out of the vehicle, Mr Bennett climbed into the drivers seat while I watched Morello climb in next to me.

"Come here, sweetie. It's going to get a bit more bumpy," She guestered to me with her arms open. "I'll hold onto you, try and stop the moment from hurting so much,"

I stared at her in shock, one minute she wasn't even talking to me and now she's offering to help me.

"I figured you probably weren't feeling to good, so I thought if I just left you alone you could enjoy the quiet until we got back here," At her words I felt my heart melt a little at the kindness she tried to show me.

"Thank you," I whispered, scooting gingerly into her waiting arms.

I saw Bennett nod at me in the mirror before starting the van up again, I hadnt noticed the first time I came here just how bumpy the ride actually was. I don't know if it was because I was too oblivious to anything other than the panic that was swelling inside of me then or if I was noticing it more now because every slight jolt felt like a knife was being jammed into my chest.

I clung to Morello, sobs quietly escaping my lips. The pain finally fully breaking through the haze of drugs in my system. She whispered soft spoken words of comfort and assurance in my ear as she gently rubbed up and down my back.

The vehicle came to a gradual stop, which I was grateful for, but none of us moved.

I furiously wiped at the tears sliding down my cheeks, eyeing the women watching the van nervously. I caught Bennett watching me in the rear view mirror with wet eyes.

Morello gently grabbed my arms and brought then to her lap before letting them go, she raised one hand to my face and used the sleeve of her jacket to wipe away the remaining tears.

"Do you want me to help you out or do you want to do it yourself?" She asked cautiously, watching me as I watched everyone else outside.

Before I could answer the door was opened slowly and Red stood there offering her hand. Lifting my arm with a wince I placed my hand in hers as Morello wrapped her arm around my waist, gently pulling me as she slid across the seats and out of the door. Red caught hold of my other hand as they both helped me down.

The second my feet touched the grass I felt my legs give way. Bracing for the impact of the floor I was pleasantly surprised when they both kept me upright, looking at me in concern.

After a few seconds Red finally broke the silence, " Are you hungry? You have missed dinner but we can always go and grab you something,"

The thought of food made my stomach churn all the more, and from the looks on there faces it showed on mine.

"Ah Chapman! Good to see you up and about!" Kaputo smiled at me as he came out the double doors. " I figured it would be better if I came to you rather than drag you all the way down to my office,"

"I...er...thank you?" I felt Red chuckle to the side of me and had to fight back the urge to glare at her.

"For the time being you are being assigned back to the houses until we can sort out a bunk for you, ladies shes in 7B." With that said he turned on his heel and headed back inside.

"Right then, shall we?"

Morello and Red walked at a slow pace with me, each keeping a hand out tot balance me. Each step felt brand new as I tried to find my footing, we made it to the double doors and I felt like I had ran a marathon.

"You can barely walk, why would you leave the hospital?" Red snapped.

"The doctor released me," I wheezed, " Apparently when a patient in my circumstances is out of immediate danger they have to send them back,"

A thought suddenly occurred to me, what if Pennsatucky was back?

Red must of guessed what I was thinking because she shot Morello a look and said, "Lorna, go grab some water and we will meet you at the house,"

She didn't question the older woman, just have a quick nod and slowly let go of my waist. Her hands stayed out in front of her for a minute as she watched me, waiting to see if I was going to fall but she must of deemed me steady enough as she took off down the hall at a quick pace.

"Apparently Pennsatucky confessed to everything. She told Kaputo you acted in self defence and that the fault lies with her. She was sent to the SHU last week and will probably be set to max." Red whispered in my ear, but by the tone of her voice I knew there was something else to the story.

"But..."

"No buts, that is what happened and she is taking responsibly for her actions. There's no need to speak of it again," Her tone was clipped and I knew that was the end of the conversation. "Now lets get you to bed,"

xxxxxxxxx

Please review again? I love hearing what you think!


End file.
